The Special Thanksgiving
by Lady Arwen Prime
Summary: A young girl named Kate is dealing with a very tragic loss, and she finds out what her destiny is in the Universe. Also, Darth Vader is on his way to capture another planet, when he discovers a third child and a holiday called: Thanksgiving.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**Earth:**

A young girl was enjoying her time off from work or school. Her name was Kate Smith, but deep down she knew that her name wasn't Kate Smith at all. It was Thanksgiving Day weekend, when she heard the news: her family nearly died in a car accident. But that won't stop her from getting everything ready for the big dinner. When she was done getting everything ready, Kate went to the hospital to see her family. When Kate got to the hospital, her family was dead. So she left in a rush, not caring what happened to her.....

**The Executor:**

This powerful ship was given to Darth Vader as his personal flagship, by the Emperor himself. But now Vader had turned on the Empire and decided to create his own Empire, many had joined him. But ultimately he won, thus the new Empire was born. Darth Vader and his glorious Empire conquered many planets, but now he has a new target: Earth. But then Darth Vader felt a strong feeling of grief and saddness, so he went with his men to find out what is ging on. But no one was prepared for what fate has in store for them.........


	2. Chapter 1: A Terrible Day

Chapter 1: A Terrible Day

"No……it can't be!" Kate said as she almost got hit by a car. But then the unthinkable occurred: Kate got hit by an Ambulance. "Oh, no! Lets get her….." a medic said as Kate got up and started to walk off. About one hour later she gave up and decided to die. Meanwhile on the other side of the Galaxy, Darth Vader sensed a young girl in danger.

'Young one, don't die. You are needed.' Darth Vader thought through the Force as Kate heard him. 'Who are you? What do you want from me? Why do you care?' Kate though back as Vader was trying to rush to her aid. But then Kate thought she saw a shooting star, when she realized that it was a ship. 'Why dose he care what happens to me?!' thought Kate as she saw the ship getting closer.

"Admiral Piett, get my transport ready for take off. Also, do not allow anyone to leave yet." Darth Vader said threateningly as Piett obeyed. About ten minutes later the ST-321 Shuttle landed by Kate. "Load her up, now!" Piett yelled as Vader saw all of this. Piett was not felling very happy about the situation, an innocent girl is almost dead. But things went very well until the blood tests.

"Lord Vader, I have some good and bad news. The good: She is recovering well and I fond out her name as well. The bad: her name is Kate Skywalker, she is your daughter." The medic said as Vader was shocked. 'I have a third child?! Another daughter?!' thought Darth Vader as he carefully watched over Kate's progress.


	3. Chapter 2: Sith Training Part 1

Chapter 2: Sith Training Part 1

'Where am I?' thought Kate as she sat up and saw a Medic. "Well, you're finally awake. Lord Vader will be pleased" the medic said as he left to get Darth Vader. "Why would this "Darth Vader" care for me at all? I mean I'm nothing to him." Kate yelled as she let go of her emotions. Just then she over heard the medic and Vader talking to eachother. "Lord Vader, I can explain!" the medic yelled franticly as he was being lifted off the ground.

"I do not want any explanations! I want her to be ready for Sith Training at once!" Darth Vader yelled as he threw the medic back in the room. "Alright Kate it's time for you to get ready, Lord Vader wants to see you now. But don't worry, he won't harm you." the medic said as he escorted Kate to Vader's personal room. But when she entered the room, Kate was very surprised. "You wanted to see me?" Kate asked nervously as Darth Vader looked at her.

"Yes young one, come over here. Don't be shy at all." Vader said very calmly as Kate went closer to him. "Why do you want to see me Lord Vader?" Kate asked as she sat beside the Sith Lord. "Young one, you are very dear to me. You are my daughter, a third child. Also, you must be trained in the Force." Darth Vader explained as Kate was very surprised. "So you want me to become a Sith like you?" Kate asked as Vader nodded. "Alright I'll do it." Kate happily said as they stood up.

They started with the basics: blocking and attacking, that lasted for days. Then Vader decided to train Kate even harder. "Kate, we will be using the Force with the lightsaber training as well. But in a few days, get some rest young one." Vader said as he let Kate go for that day. 'Man, this Sith training is a lot harder that I thought it was!' Kate thought as se prepared herself for the next few days.............................


	4. Chapter 3: Sith Training Part 2

Chapter 3: Sith Training Part 2

When Kate was rested enough, she went to father's room to see if he was ready to begin training her that day. "I qant you to look harder Piett!" Darth Vader yelled as he sensed Kate come in. Then Kate saw the coolset Lightsaber: a solid Gold hilt with a Crimson blade. "Is that my lightsaber father?" asked Kate as she saw her father nod.

"Only if you pass today's training young one. We shall start in about 30 minutes, go get ready." Vader said as his daughter went to get ready. About 30 minutes later Kate and Darth Vader went into the Training Room. 'This will be very hard practice today, I must defeat my father in a full lightsaber battle!' thought Kate as she saw Vader extend his lightsaber.

When five hours had passed, Kate was exaughsted and worn out. But she passed with flying colors and she got the coolest and rarest lightsaber ever! "In three days I'll teach you how to fly a TIE Fighter with me near by young one." Darth Vader said as he saw the look on Kate's face: very happy.


End file.
